


Cat out of the bag

by Alifless



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alifless/pseuds/Alifless
Summary: New York battle really messed up Adrien's heart. And it will even more. Fortunately bad decision leads to a good end. Or not?
Kudos: 5





	Cat out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the New York special episode yet but I saw some clips. And one certain moment led me to writing this kind of stuff. First fic ever. Not beta-read.

It was few days after the New York battle. Marinette couldn’t believe Cat Noir did the thing. He left his powers, he left his Kwami and he left her. He left everyone and everything because he thought he’s too dangerous for all the people and for those he held dear even more. He wanted to speak about it. Anyone would do. But his classmates were into Ladybug stuff... No... He had to tell someone else. Someone outside of this Miraculous frenzy.

„Father, I need to speak to you.“ „Later, Adrien.“

„No, it’s really important…“ „I said…“ „I almost killed someone!“

Gabriel halted his steps. „Don’t be ridiculous, Adrien. If it is some trick to make fun of me, it’s really disrespectful way to do so!!“

„I mean it! I… I… My powers…“ The word caught Gabriel’s ears.

„Fine, I’m listening.“ „I lied to you, father… I was… I had the powers of Cat Noir…“

There was no sound suddenly except for pen falling of Nathalie’s hand. She didn’t really want to listen private talk but the certain word also picked up her interest. Gabriel was desparately trying to stay calm but deep down he was furious. He had one of his desired Miraculouses right in his house! And now because of Adrien’s childish mourning it’s gone!

„So if you were Cat Noir you surely met Ladybug often. Did she know who you really are?“

„No. She always made me leave when my powers were about to wear off. I tried a plenty of times to find out how her real face looks like as well but she didn’t let me. I’m clueless like everyone in Paris.“

It made Gabriel even more furious. His own son was useless. Adrien felt touch on his right shoulder. It was Nathalie. He didn’t noticed her approaching.

„How are you feeling, Adrien, after the conversation with your father?“

„A little better, thank you, Nathalie. Thank you for listening to me, father. I’ll be in my room, studying japanese.“

„Very well,“ Gabriel said, internally pleased with his son’s mood. When the door behind Adrian closed, he turned to his secretary. „Follow me.“

She knew what is going to happen. „Sir, you shouldn’t…“

„I know. But in the same time I need to try every possible way to get to Ladybug now when she’s also in possession of Miraculous of Cat Noir.“

„Sir, Adrien trusts you. I’ve not seen him so down for a very long time. You should consider his feelings.“

„Who will consider my feelings? I’ve lost my wife to a broken Miraculous and now I found out half of my hard work could be done much earlier if I knew my son was Cat Noir! Emily could be almost back. Do you know … Can you imagine the anger and the helplessness I feel right now!?“

„I’m sorry, Mr. Agreste, I know my place.“ „Good. Now let’s get to work. This plan has to be flawless!“

Marinette was in her bed, crying for the 54th time since Cat’s resignation. She held the Miraculous box in her hands thinking if it’s okay to open it and release the Kwami but in the end she put it back in the secret shelter. She didn’t want to see Plagg. He’d remind her his owner and it wouldn’t help. Plus, it would be hard for the kitty as well if he appeared and didn’t see his owner. It hurt. By the time went it hurt more and more.

„Why can’t I just forget, Tikki?“ „You liked him more than you thought.“

Tikki was honest. Always. But today wasn’t good time for crushing Marinette’s heart even more.

„He will be back, I know it.“

„He won’t. It’s the end. I’m catless Ladybug. I can’t defeat anyone without his help. That stupid cat!“

Another, 55th, river of tears.

„He might be reckless but he’ll give himself a time and he’ll definitely be back.“ „You can’t know.“

„I know. His sense of duty and his will to protect you will overcome the fear.“

„It really sounds like a dream…“ „Just wait a little bit longer, Marinette…“

Tikki hugged her. (If the wide touch can be called a hug.) Tired heroine quicky fell to a sleep.

Days went by and by. Nothing really happened. Except for Adrien missing school due to his photoshoots and sponsorship events. And one day...

„The time has come! Finally I’ll get my revenge on Ladybug! And you will be the one who will make my dream finally come true.“ Hawkmoth darkened one of his butterflies. „Fly away, my little Akuma and darken Adrien’s soul!“

Adrien played the piano. The only tones his instrument made for the whole week were the dark, deep and sad ones. Was it the right choice to give up his powers? To leave everything behind? To tell father? He didn’t noticed Akuma getting into his belt until Hawkmoth started to speak.

„My name is Hawkmoth and I want to give you your powers back, Cat Noir. You can save Parisians like you always did but there’s a price which has to be paid.“

„No! I will never… How do you even know me? How did you find me?“ Adrien tried to resist, much to Hawkmoth’s annoyance.

„All good questions. I will answer them if you bring me Miraculous of Cat Noir. Only that and nothing else.“

It caught Adrien offguard. All akumatized people wanted to get both Miraculouses. Why would he be targeting only the one of them? But the loss of focus on resisting allowed the Akuma to take full control.

„Very well, Hawkmoth. I will show M’Lady that I’m more dangerous than she thought.“

„Excellent. Look for some kind of ladybug-designed box.“ „Aye, sir!“

Hawkmoth was very pleased. Nothing will ruin his plan this time!

Now here came part 2 of the plan. Hawkmoth needed random pawn to get Ladybug out of her lair. Without her in a job there would be no sense of looking for a box. It was easy logic. Where Ladybug is, somewhere close is the box. And coincidentally she always appears close to the Eiffel Tower. It was the matter of time. 

Villain was defeated. „It was almost too easy…“

„Right you are, M’Lady.“ Ladybug turned around in horror.

„Cat… But how? You shouldn’t have your powers after…“

„There are another ways, Buginette. I’ve really missed you. What about playing tag? I’m it!“

With a Meoww he jumped her way. Marinette had to be quick. Her powers were about to fade.

„Of course! You used your Lucky Charm so as a bonus I will finally find out who you are! These powers are blessing. It's paw-some!"

Ladybug desperately ran but it was no use. Cat was fast. He’s always been. Somehow she managed to get lost from his sight. Or did he let her to get away? She quickly get into her room.

„Well, this isn’t the desired meeting…“

She detransformed and gave Tikki a macrone. Then she took the Cat Miraculous out of the box. She wanted to give her cat another chance after deakumatizing. She still wanted him to be by her side. And she knew he wanted the same otherwise he wouldn’t be akumatized. She jumped on the roof again and begun to look for her opponent.

„Kitty! Are you really that bad in a child games?“

Her provoking worked. Cat shoved her down with his stick. Good thing she has pretty fast reflexes so she immediately used her jojo as a liane.

„Tired of running, My Lady?“

„Not at all but you seem to be unmotivated. Look what I got.“

She showed him his real ring and continued in running away. Cat Noir used the bat again. Ladybug in an unexpected situation dropped the ring just in front of her former friend.

„Come here, Plagg. Long time no see. Claws out!“

Nooo was the only thing Plagg said. He didn’t want to get in touch with Akuma. The two – akuma’s influence and Plagg’s powers fused together. Cat was Cat again and he still was in Hawkmoth’s control.

„You have nowhere to hide, Ladybug! Now, with my powers back I show you the true danger of Cat Noir you should be afraid of and as a prize I will take your Miraculous!“

Ladybug knew she pulls the short stick. Cat has always been more agile and he knew how to fight hand in hand more efficiently than her. She was losing. Once again she was on the ground, Cat Noir above her. But this time there were no sweet words, no flirting, no bad cat puns. Instead of all this Cat Noir simply said „Cataclysm.“ Before removing her earrings he wanted to know who she is. He didn’t want to wait until the effect of enchanted item wears off. No, he wanted to see it now! This was perfect opportunity. Ladybug kicked him in the stomach and jumped few metres back.

„Lucky charm!“ She got a sling. "Okay? Now what?"

„I didn’t know you’re an Angry Birds fan.“

Heroine quickly looked around. She noticed some tiny marbles forgotten there since the kids street event a day earlier. Then she looked on her dotty item and looked at Cat. She knew what to do. She had just a second to grab one marble. She did it.

„Don’t run away!“ „I’m not! I just need a perfect distance.“

And she needed large place with no obstacles to have a chance for a clean shot. She stopped in the centre of stadium, then she turned at her friend and shot him with the marble just above his belt into the stomach. Cat painfully meowed and touched the belt with his cataclysmic hand. Akuma was free.

„No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to deevilize!... Miraculous Ladybug!!!“

Cat was back. „What? Where… Why… My Lady? But how?“

„It’s okay now, Cat Noir. You were akumatized and…“

„Wanted to take your Miraculous. I don’t deserve this power. How did I even get it back?“

„I let you.“ „You did? Why?“

„Because I trusted you. I thought deep inside you were still resisting and I hoped with your Kwami you will be able resist even more.“

„But it was you who saved me. Again.“

„You helped me. You touched your belt where Akuma was.“

„How did you know?“

„I didn’t. It was pure luck this time. By the way, how can Hawkmoth know you are Cat Noir? Did you tell him?“

„No! I didn’t, I swear! But… I was so… I felt miserable and told my father. My Lady, do you think… My Lady, it can’t be! We already proved this theory to be wrong!“ „I don’t remember spying on anyone’s father except for…“

Was the cat out of the bag?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise any another chapter. If some episode will #!$$ me off like some clips in this one, I might write something in the future again but probably not related to this fic.  
> I write when it comes to me. I will not accept any requests like write about this or that. I believe the art is best when it comes directly from the heart and mind after finding a strong inspiration. Independently on other people and their ideas.
> 
> Thank you for your support.


End file.
